100 Things On What NOT To Do To The Snorks
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: I just thought of this at random, I can't believe nobody done it for this category yet. Of course, somebody's gotta do it. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

_Here's a Hundred Things On What NOT To Do To The Snorks_

[ 1 ]Never give a snork counterfeit pearls

[ 2 ] Never cuss near a snork

[ 3 ] Never take candy from a baby snork

[ 4 ] If you do, the mama snork will get mad

[ 5 ] If that happens, then good luck finding out what happens

[ 6 ] Do not make fun of Governor Wellington, make fun of Junior

[ 7 ] Never Occy's tentacles into a massive knot

[ 8 ] If you do, don't show it to AllStar

[ 9 ] If you do, don't tell him Junior did it

[ 10 ] If you do, chances are he'll believe it – somehow.

[ 11 ] Never tell Baby SmallStar where snork babies come from

[ 12 ] If you do, never show her parents AND AllStar "practicing"

[ 13 ] If you do, don't be surprised that someone done it before you after reading this.

[ 14 ] Do not tell AllStar that Casey love him

[ 15 ] If you do, do not tell Casey that AllStar loves him.

[ 16 ] If you do, don't create a hilarious scene

[ 17 ] If you do, the kids might see it.

[ 18 ] If that happens, make sure Willie Wetworth is among them

[ 19 ] Speaking of Willie, never tell him where babies come from and show him how to make them

[ 20 ] Because that's the last thing his family needs

[ 21 ] When playing with a water cannon, never shoved an octopus into it and blast him out of it.

[ 22 ] If you do, never check that it's Occy.

[ 23 ] If it's Occy, never show AllStar what happened to the red octopus after it landed.

[ 24 ] If you do, don't tell him Junior did it.

[ 25 ] If that happens, your in the clear.

[ 26 ] Never go fishing above Snorkland

[ 27 ] If you do, never use Krispie Kreme Cheeseburgers With Bacon as bait.

[ 28 ] If you do, don't be surprised when you reel in Dimmy from the sea.

[ 29 ] If that happens, don't be surprised all his friends come onto your boat in an effort to stop you.

[ 30 ] If that happens, don't try to resist.

[ 31 ] If you do, don't step of Occy, slip backwards, and crush AllStar and his gang with your ass.

[ 32 ] If you do, never strip them from their clothes, cook them, and eat them.

[ 33 ] If you do, never dump their remains into a brown sack and tossed it into the ocean.

[ 34 ] If you do, don't be surprise they would might find it.

[ 35 ] If that happens, you best be out of there and back on the beach you land lover.

[ 36 ] When donating toys for the childrens toys for school, never put modified SSHDG weapons into the pile LOADED with MTA Rounds.

[ 37 ] If your wondering what SSHMG and MTA stands for, I'm not telling you it's Snork Size Human Designed Guns and Mini Torpedo Ammo is adapted to fire in water like a regular gun on land.

[ 38 ] If you did 36 and if the children got a hold of them, you best be out of there before the police arrives.

[ 39 ] Never take a camera and take up skirt photos of female snorks

[ 40 ] If you did, never make them part of the XXX Snork Magazine

[ 41 ] If you do, I'm not telling you that it says "OUT OF SERVICE" on the underwear.

[ 42 ] If you noticed, don't say I didn't warned you. I didn't warned you of course.

[ 43 ] When playing around in the coral, keep an SSHDG Pistol on hand when dealing with Snork Eating Fish.

[ 44 ] If you encounter them, don't shoot them in the head. Aim for the rear.

[ 45 ] If you do and you win, never cook them and eat them.

[ 46 ] Because that's unheard of in Snork society.

[ 47 ] Never try to light a match underwater.

[ 48 ] If you do, then you're officially an idiot.

[ 49 ] Never blow into a snork's snorkel, causing it's head to expand.

[ 50 ] Cause if you, KABOOM!

[ 51 ] When going to the Steam Plant, never rig it to explode.

[ 52 ] If you do, then never make sure you over do it.

[ 53 ] If you do, then don't use C4. Use a Nuke.

[ 54 ] If you do, then you know what's going to happen.

[ 55 ] When going to a restaurant to eat, never fart forming a huge big bubble.

[ 56 ] If you do, don't suck up that bubble through your mouth.

[ 57 ] If that happens, then don't be surprised everyone vomits and pukes.

[ 58 ] If that happens, don't do it again and again and again.

[ 59 ] Cause you know what's going to happen.

[ 60 ] POLICE! SECURITY! FDA! SOMEBODY! STOP THAT SLOB!

[ 61 ] When going to the Snorktown Library, never bring an octopus through the door.

[ 62 ] If you do, then don't be surprised they're not going to let you in.

[ 63 ] If that happens, never make your octopus like a wig and try that stunt just to get in.

[ 64 ] If you do, then don't be surprised that didn't work.

[ 65 ] Cause AllStar already tried it, I assumed he did okay?

[ 66 ] When out hunting down The Great Snork Nork, never call him Count Snorkcula.

[ 67 ] Only the fans call him that.

[ 68 ] And if that happens, don't tell him that it was Junior's idea.

[ 69 ] If you do, don't shine a light in his face afterwards.

[ 70 ] Cause if you think that he's going to melt like the witch in the Wizard Of Oz, then your such an idiot.

[ 71 ] When walking the Snorkland Park, never take a dump in the trash can.

[ 72 ] If you don't do that, never train your pet octopus to take a dump in the trash can for you.

[ 73 ] If you do, don't ever make sure no one's looking.

[ 74 ] If you do, don't do Number 71 after that octopus is done.

[ 75 ] Cause that's just plain wrong.

[ 76 ] When visiting a random Snork Family Household, never sabotage the place with paint bombs.

[ 77 ] Cause paint doesn't do well in water.

[ 78 ] Or so we thought...

[ 79 ] When showing what electricity is like, never build a Tesla Coil in the middle of Snorktown.

[ 80 ] If you do, then don't be surprised it electrocuted everyone.

[ 81 ] If that happens, then don't be surprise the Snork Eaters arrived soon afterwards.

[ 82 ] Once that happens, you best be out of there and head for an island you land lover.

[ 83 ] If you stumble across Snorkland, never blow it up.

[ 84 ] If you try, then it will end in the Snorks winning the battle.

[ 85 ] If you try anyway, good luck cause you're gonna need it.

[ 86 ] When riding a submarine, don't crash it into AllStar's house.

[ 87 ] If you do, don't make a ridicules scene out of it.

[ 88 ] Cause it's stupid as it is.

[ 89 ] When heading to a Salt Mine, never take Thermite with you.

[ 90 ] If you do, don't set it off in the water and watch it do the Liedenfrost Effect.

[ 91 ] If you do, then don't be surprise that everyone is trying to get out of the mine.

[ 92 ] And if that happens, don't block the entrance with lit thermite.

[ 93 ] Cause that is such an evil act, until you put it out and now it's a NEUTRAL act.

[ 94 ] Never kidnap Tooter and torture him until he says words.

[ 95 ] If you do, then you're an idiot.

[ 96 ] Because he'll be screaming HELP ME!  
[ 97 ] If that happens, then it will just be like in the cartoon as AllStar and the gang saves the day.

[ 98 ] When running for Governor, never rigged the election.

[ 99 ] If you do, don't rig the election so Governor Wellington wins and not you.

[ 100 ] Because that would be too suspicious and you go to prison. HA!


End file.
